This invention relates to a liquid developing equipment for electrophotographic copying machine. For development of electrostatic latent images formed on electrophotographic photoreceptors (hereinafter called "photosensitive sheet") using the liquid developing equipment of an electrophotographic copying machine, the following are ordinarily the indispensable conditions to obtain clear duplicated images:
(a) Even and adequate developing result is obtained on the image surface; PA1 (b) Back side of the image surface is free from any stain by toner; and PA1 (c) The photosensitive sheet is advanced smoothly.
Different kinds of known liquid developing equipments have been proposed in order to meet the above requirements. The liquid developing equipment disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid open under Provisional Publication No. Sho 49-62148, for example, is one of the desirable types. The structure thereof, however, is intricate and the manufacturing cost is comparatively expensive.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a liquid developing equipment which can eliminate the above disadvantages by comparatively simple construction and of which manufacturing and maintenance are easier. According to the present invention there is provided liquid developing equipment for electrophotographic copying machines to carry a photosensitive sheet to the flow of developing solution between tilted and opposing electrode plates, comprising a developing solution storage tank at the upstream end of the said flow and a developing solution discharge outlet positioned facing to the latent image surface of the said photosensitive sheet. Other objects of the present invention will appear in the course of the following description with the accompanying drawings.